Connecting flanges of components together typically uses standard flange bolting, segmented mechanical clamps, and threaded connectors. Using segmented mechanical clamps requires a special clamp hub profile to be used, while the threaded connectors also require special threaded profiles. The traditional way for making up flanged connections (without using clamp hubs or other non-API flange connectors) has been to torque up studs and nuts using either hand tools or hydraulic/pneumatic torque wrenches. Depending on the size of flanges being connected, there could be over a dozen of these connections that technicians must make up. As expected, this can result in a very time-consuming process, and the technicians must spend a significant amount of time under a rig to make the connections.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.